


Forever Dusk

by thevaliantdust



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, something nice happens to keyleth in the Feywild for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyleth has had a pretty tough time in the Feywild up til now. Vax wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> luxheroica asked:  
> Keyleth or Vaxleth: Subtle kindnesses

It’s dusk when he grabs her hand (which doesn’t mean a lot seeing as it’s always dusk these days).

She looks at him searchingly, but he just presses a gentle finger to her lips and leads her away from the group as quietly as he can. 

They move silently between the trees. Keyleth wants to ask where they’re going, but something about the soft touch of his fingers makes her loathe to break the stillness between them. After a minute of walking, Vax turns back to her, stopping her short. She reacts too slowly to avoid colliding with him, her cheeks reddening as she steps back. 

He laughs softly, using his other hand to brush a loose strand of hair off her cheek. “C’mon,” he says, voice barely above a whisper, “there’s something I want to show you.”

He leads her through a break in the treeline to a clearing filled with bright flowers in every imaginable colour. Keyleth’s eyes go wide, her breath stills as she takes in the sight with awe.

Then her face crumples and she steps back, shaking her head sadly. Immediately he’s there, taking both of her hands in his.

“No, no Kiki, it’s okay,” he reassures her. He leans in closer, as if to kiss her cheek. “You can pick these ones,” he whispers softly, lips brushing against her ear.

He laughs again as her eyes light up, letting her fingers slip out of his as she runs towards the field, the burden of the unknown slipping from her shoulders as she goes.


End file.
